1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved bicycle seat cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Bicycle seat cushions are known. However the known cushions are not designed to fit different sizes or shapes of seats. Further, the known cushions are not as comfortable as one would expect them to be particularly with regard to cushioning a person's pelvic bones. Also the known cushions are not adjustable to fit people of different size or with different riding styles. Further, the known cushions are difficult to mount so that they stay in place on the seat.